jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SilverRider/Skrywane oblicze
Witam wszystkich gdyby ktoś tutaj przypadkiem zajrzał :D Co prawda nie skończyłem jeszcze poprzednich opowiadań ale narodził mi się taki oto pomysł, więc zamierzam go jakoś przelać na bloga :) A co do samego wstępu, gdyby ktoś powiedział, że niewiele można z niego wywnioskować cóż, tak już mam i tego się będę trzymać :) Mam nadzieję, że tutaj zaskoczenie nie opuści nikogo aż do ostatniego rozdziału :D Stajesz na skraju przepaści, rozdzierającej dwa światy wewnętrznych przeżyć. Wracasz wspomnieniami do czasów, kiedy życie wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Kiedy dni upływały w okalającym je obłoku spokoju, szczęścia i rodzinnego ciepła. Czy to twoje wspomnienia, czy wizje tego czego chciałbyś w tej chwili doświadczyć? Tułaczka po świecie potrafi napełnić człowieka pustką i nieokiełzanym poczuciem zapomnienia. Żadne miejsce nie może być nazwane domem, w żadnej osobie napotkanej na szlaku nie można dostrzec tego za czym się podąża, czego pragnie serce, o co skomli dusza. Tylko jeden wybiera ścieżkę samotności, mierząc się z tym czego nikt nigdy nie chciałby doświadczyć. Czy to jego dobrowolny wybór, czy też przewrotny los skazał go na taki a nie inny żywot w świecie osnutym nieprzeniknionym mrokiem, gdzie iskra światła rozpraszającego nawet najczarniejsze myśli stanowi marzenie tak wielkie, że niemal niemożliwe? Wielu porzuciłoby wszelką nadzieję, poddało się poczuciu porażki i rezygnacji, by zagłuszyć potem wyrzuty własnego sumienia. Lecz jego na to nie stać, bo wie, że nie może zawrócić z tej drogi. Gdyby ktoś zadał pytanie, co mu na to nie pozwala, usłyszałby bardzo prostą odpowiedź: On sam. W życiu przychodzi taki moment, gdy człowieka opanowuje niezłomna determinacja do osiągnięcia wyznaczonego celu, której nie zniszczy ani ostrze miecza, ani gniew natury, ani nawet ręka śmierci. Istnieją rzeczy, za które nieraz można oddać nawet własne życie, zaprzedając duszę, skazując się na wieczne męki. Czy brzmi to jak coś pozbawione sensu? Można tak to określić, dopóki samemu się tego nie doświadczy. Nie łatwo jest się przygotować do tak trudnej przeprawy. Lata morderczych treningów, zgłębianie tajemnych arkanów, wszystko co może się przydać, lecz nie na wszystko znajdzie się czas. To niezwykłe zjawisko, proste w swej złożoności i skomplikowane w swej prostocie, potrafiące budować i obracać w ruinę. Niemal nic nie jest w stanie się przed nim uchronić… Niemal. On jeden przemierza rozmaite krainy skąpane od północy w nieustającym mrozie i rozpalone z południa w piekącym skwarze pustyń. Goniąc własne przeznaczenie uzbrojony w nieustępliwość i upór, zmierzając w jedną, jedyną stronę. Od jego silnej woli zależeć będzie niejedno istnienie i to nie tylko ludzkie, ale czy zdoła ocalić to najcenniejsze… Tego nawet czas nie jest w stanie odkryć. Rozdział I: Początek znaczony końcem, czy koniec będący początkiem ''- I jak rozwój sytuacji? Rozmawialiście już na ten temat?'' ''- Nie mieliśmy okazji. Wiesz, że to jest skomplikowane. Nasze rodziny nigdy w pełni się na to nie zgodzą. Mają inne plany na nasze życie.'' ''- Mogą snuć rozmaite zamiary, ale żadne z was nie jest ich niewolnikiem. Wiesz dobrze, że tak żyć się nie da.'' ''- Ale co mogę jeszcze zrobić?'' …'' ''- Nie! Nie zbliżaj się tam! Przybyliśmy za późno, już zaczęli… Gdzie idziesz?! ''- Muszę przerwać to szaleństwo, za wszelką cenę!'' ''- Wracaj tu, tak tego nie rozwiążesz! Słyszysz mnie, nie marnuj ostatniej szansy!'' Znowu ten sam sen, to samo wspomnienie. Jedno z ostatnich jakie pamiętam, jakie zachowały się niczym pamiątka tych strasznych chwil. Pomyśleć, że jeszcze nie tak dawno życie malowało się w zupełnie innych barwach, lecz momentami czuję, jakby od tego czasu minęły już całe wieki. Nie wiem ile krain przemierzyłem w pogoni za rozwiązaniem tej niepojętej dla człowieka zagadki. Ilekroć czuję, że się do tego zbliżam los ponownie zsyła mi niewyjaśnione komplikacje i ponownie wracam do punktu wyjścia. Jakby nad moim życiem wisiało jakieś fatum, które robi wszystko aby zmusić mnie do uznania porażki. Lecz ja się nie poddam, wiem, że nie mogę. Czuję, że nie mogę. Nigdzie na świecie smród nie jest tak dotkliwie odczuwalny jak na bagnach. Nikt też przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zapuszczałby się w nie tak głęboko, brodząc w nieprzeniknionej mgle. Dla mnie to jednak nie jest nic nowego. Przebywałem w gorszych miejscach szukając choćby szczątkowych wskazówek, co mam dalej robić. Ślady są świeże, byli tutaj, a może nadal tu są. Jeśli się pospieszę i dopisze mi szczęście, posunę się o krok na przód. Wiele razy słyszałem pytania, dlaczego to robię, dlaczego wiodę takie życie. Czemu sam godzę się na to wszystko zamiast dać sobie spokój, zacząć wszystko od nowa. Ja jednak nie potrafiłbym zrezygnować z obranej drogi, muszę i chcę podążać nią do samego końca. Inne życie nie jest już dla mnie, nie w tej chwili. Zbyt wiele już jest za mną, równie wiele wciąż jednak przede mną. Właściwy trop zaczyna się urywać. Ślady nachodzą na siebie, coraz trudniej zorientować się, które należą do mojego obiektu poszukiwań. To co napawa mnie optymizmem to fakt, że musieli zwolnić tempo marszu, przynajmniej tyle mogę wyczytać z pozostawionych przez nich odcisków. Zapada noc, a w taką porę lepiej unikać spacerów po miejscach tego typu. Nigdy nie wiadomo na co człowiek trafi, a ja nie mogę sobie teraz pozwolić na jakąkolwiek stratę czy błąd. Przeczekam noc w jaskini, jest dobrze ukryta, małe ognisko raczej nie powinno rzucać się w oczy. Ile to już czasu jestem w drodze? Trudno mi zliczyć te wszystkie dni, tygodnie, a czasami czuję jakbym zaledwie wczoraj podjął decyzję o wyprawie. Wyprawie, którą wielu określało jako czyste szaleństwo czy samobójstwo. Nie podzielałem ich zdania na początku, być może kierowany niepohamowaną burzą plątających się we mnie uczuć i emocji. Taki stan potrafi przyćmić zdrowy rozsądek. Dzisiaj jednak, przyjmując chłodną kalkulację nadal obstawałbym przy swoim zamiarze. Nadal żyję, więc całkowicie na straty spisany nie jestem. Chciałbym czasem od tego wszystkiego odpocząć, lecz zawsze powtarzam sobie, że po tym wszystkim będzie dość czasu na odpoczynek. Krótki sen to wszystko czego teraz mi trzeba. Pierwsze promienie słońca delikatnie wpadły do jaskini zwiastując nadejście nowego dnia. Mgła również się rozrzedziła, dając znacznie większe pole widzenia. Mógłbym to odebrać za mały uśmiech losu w moją stronę, ale cieszyć się będę dopiero gdy ich odnajdę. Od dwóch może trzech godzin biegnę przed siebie, wiedziony złapanym tropem. Trudno mi powiedzieć czy jestem blisko czy wciąż daleko. Ślady od pewnego momentu są nieregularne, jakby ktoś biegł lub uciekał w panice na oślep. Tylko przed czym? Żadnych innych nie widać, a raczej wątpię aby byli świadomi mojej obecności. Mam co do tego nienajlepsze przeczucia, ale wierzę, że jestem w błędzie i nie stało się to czego teraz się obawiam. To może mi utrudnić sprawę. Muszę przyspieszyć kroku, może nie jest jeszcze za późno. Widok, który przed chwilą zastałem rozwiewa wszelkie wątpliwości. Co prawda udało mi się doścignąć moich uciekinierów, jednakże to co z nich zostało na niewiele mi się przyda. Po raz kolejny los sobie ze mnie drwi, ale niemal się do tego przyzwyczaiłem. Pozostaje mi przeszukać ciała, w nadziei na to, że mieli przy sobie coś pożytecznego, co będzie w miarę dobrym stanie. Hmm, takie rany już kiedyś widziałem, jednak nadal trudno jest mi ustalić, co mogło je zadać. Na pewno nie było to normalne zwierzę pokroju wilka, czy niedźwiedzia. Głębokie cięcia, po ostrych długich pazurach, ślady czegoś na podobę kwasu. Tylko co mogło zaatakować w taki sposób? Jeśli chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć muszę się dowiedzieć z czym przyjdzie mi w przyszłości się zmierzyć. A taka konfrontacja jest więcej niż pewna. Co jeszcze mogę tutaj znaleźć… Jakiś list, pismo zachlapane krwią, ale chyba dam radę odczytać cały. Angusie, uważaj! Ten drań nas oszukał! Zleca nam z pozoru proste zadanie, a kończy się tym, że pozostajemy bez zapłaty, z listem gończym na karku i cuchnącą jaskinią jako kryjówka. Kiedy sytuacja trochę przycichnie zbierz chłopaków i udaj się na zachodni skraj bagna w lasach za murami miasta. Tam nas znajdziecie, tylko upewnij się, że nikt nie będzie was śledził. Nie możemy się teraz rzucać w oczy. Zachodni skraj bagna… oby autor tego listu był w lepszym stanie niż jego koledzy. Poświęciłem wiele tygodni aby dotrzeć do kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mi udzielić informacji na temat pewnego zakapturzonego osobnika, ubranego w szary płaszcz, maskę oraz noszącego długi kij na plecach. Nie jest to może nadzwyczajnie szczegółowy opis, jednak nic więcej o nim nie wiem. Teraz jednak mam szansę dotrzeć do kogoś, kto widział się z nim bezpośrednio, a nawet miał coś dla niego zdobyć. Od tego spotkania będzie zależała moja dalsza droga. Ciemność zewsząd przenikająca każdy skrawek istniejącego świata… pojawia się nagle i niespodziewanie, jak równie niespodziewanie odchodzi pozostawiając po sobie jedynie stan, którego nawet najświetlejszy umysł nie będzie mógł w pełni pojąć, zrozumieć i odkryć jego skrywanego sensu. W jaki sposób można określić jej przesłanie? Jak umotywować to co po sobie pozostawia? Nic czego dotknęła nie jest takie, jakie kiedyś było. Nie myślę w tej chwili o mrokach nocy układających świat do snu. Ten naturalny stan w swej tajemniczości wzbudza poczucie spokoju i wyciszenia, pozwalając zebrać myśli. Czegóż więcej może chcieć skołatany umysł, w którym od niewiadomo kiedy tłoczą się burzliwe myśli, przepełnione strachem, lękiem, niepewnością, ale też determinacją i wiarą, jedynymi siłami, które wciąż pozwalają kroczyć w nieznane szukając odpowiedzi bez względu na liczne upadki, próbujące zepchnąć wyczerpaną duszę w otchłań własnych słabości i rezygnacji. Jakby potoczyły się nasze losy, gdyby serce było nieprzystępne dla zakusów sił skrywających się w jej głębi? Zwątpienie jednej istoty ciągnie za sobą w czeluść przegranej kolejne istnienia, dla których często jest to ostatnia droga. Czy musiało się tak stać? Czy nie można było temu zapobiec? Co noc zadaje sobie to pytanie, próbuję zrozumieć motywy, jednakże im bardziej się w to zagłębiam tym mniej dociera do mnie odpowiedzi a coraz więcej mnoży pytań. Dlaczego to zrobił… co chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć, co nim kierowało, że jego czyny tak tragicznie wpłynęły na losy właśnie tej jednej, jedynej osoby. Upłynęło tyle czasu a ja nadal nie mam dość wiedzy, by zrozumieć wydarzenia tamtych dni. Wybory jakie się dokonały są dla mnie niepojętą zagadką, a ścieżki rozwiązania, które staram się odnaleźć, trwają uwięzione w gęstwinie zawirowań i plotek. Czy tym razem będzie jednak inaczej? II. Droga skryta w przeszłości. ''' ''- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? '' ''- A na co ci to wygląda? Czym prędzej ruszam w drogę. Szkoda każdej chwili. '' ''- A wiesz chociaż, gdzie masz się udać? Skąd zacząć? Poszukiwania na ślepo to czyste szaleństwo, przecież… '' ''- Wiem, ale jaki mam wybór? Nie mogę siedzieć z założonymi rękami, czekając na cud. Nie potrafię, nie dam rady. Znajdę sposób, by to wszystko odkręcić, nie ważne ile czasu mi to zajmie. '' ''- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz. Gdybyś jednak zmęczył się samotną tułaczką i potrzebował pomocy, wiesz gdzie się udać, będziemy czekać. '' Czasem przeceniamy własne możliwości. Co kieruje naszymi działaniami, że coś takiego ma miejsce? Na ogół jest to duma, poczucie wyższości nad innymi, a może zwykła pycha, w myśl której uważamy się za tak wybitne jednostki, że nie jest nam potrzebna jakakolwiek pomoc? Czasem bywa to jednak troska, o dobro i bezpieczeństwo tych, którzy gotowi są dla nas zaryzykować własne życie. Nie chcą pogodzić się z naszym wyborem, tak jak my nie jesteśmy w stanie przyjąć ich pomocy, nie narażając jednocześnie na ból, cierpienie czy nawet śmierć. Czy gdybym dzisiaj podjął się takiego wyzwania ruszyłbym sam, czy może przyjął ofertę tych, którzy podzielali moje zdanie i przeżyli to niemal tak boleśnie jak ja? Czy może coś w środku mnie popchnęło by mnie ponownie w otchłań emocjonalnej zawieruchy, by działając instynktownie z dnia na dzień zostawić za sobą wszystko i wszystkich i ruszyć samotnie w nieznane? Na to pytanie pewnie nigdy nie poznam odpowiedzi, tym bardziej nie chcę nawet jej szukać. Żadna decyzja nie zmieni przeszłości, może jedynie wykreować inną przyszłość, taką jakiej wcześniej nie brano pod uwagę, jaka wydawała się jedynie snem, równie odległym co cel do którego zmierzam. Karczma „Nieposkromiony wiking”, wydaje mi się jakbym zaledwie wczoraj po raz pierwszy się w niej pojawił. Przez cały ten czas nic się nie zmieniła, będąca dalej w rękach tej samej rodziny. Tutaj wszystko się zaczęło, w tych niepozornych ścianach gościnnego miejsca. Tutaj zapadła moja decyzja, tutaj też zawsze mogłem wrócić szukając wsparcia i pomocy. Wiedziałem to od początku mojej wyprawy, wiem też że nic w tej kwestii się nie zmieniło. W środku tradycyjnie przebywało sporo ludzi. Było to dobre miejsce na rozkręcenie biznesu tego typu z uwagi na bardzo uczęszczany przez podróżników trakt i pobliską osadę, z której ludzie po ciężkim dniu pracy chętnie przybywają skosztować rozmaitych trunków oferowanych przez karczmarza. Kiedy dostrzegł mnie stojącego w progu, zamarł z zaskoczenia upuszczając polerowane kufle. Gdy doszedł do siebie gestem ręki pokazał stolik przy którym miałem usiąść. Po chwili i on dołączył do mnie wraz z ciepłym posiłkiem i kuflami piwa. - Na długą brodę Odyna!! W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek Cię zobaczę!. Tak nagle zniknąłeś i równie nagle się pojawiasz. Kiedyś naprawdę doprowadzisz mnie do śmierci, haha. - Też się cieszę z naszego spotkania. Przykro mi, z powodu mojego zniknięcia, po prostu… - Nie musisz nic mówić. Mój syn wszystko nam wytłumaczył. Dla niektórych wydało się to bardzo nierozsądne z twojej strony, ale prawdę mówiąc każdy z nas zrobiłby na twoim miejscu dokładnie to samo. Twój ojciec najbardziej to przeżył, minęło sporo czasu zanim zaakceptował twoją decyzję i wrócił do w miarę normalnego życia. Przeżyje niezły szok gdy Cię zobaczy. - Później z nim porozmawiam. Proszę mu na razie nic nie mówić, nie wiem czy starczy mi na wszystko czasu. A czy… - zanim skończyłem zdanie, na twarzy mojego rozmówcy wstąpił smutek. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. - Nie ma go tu. Od blisko trzech dni nikt nie wie co się z nim dzieje. Wyruszył do wioski, spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Podobno urządzili sobie małą wyprawę do pobliskich jaskiń, jak za dawnych lat. Nikt nie wie co się z nimi stało. Nie trafiono na żaden ślad. - Więc lepiej sam się tam rozejrzę. Może uda mi się znaleźć coś więcej. Obiecuję, sprowadzę wszystkich całych i zdrowych. '''P.S. Zapraszam też na inne blogi, w których wznawiam pisanie :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania